SKYMIAN
This page is still on editing progress! And will completed in the future! WARNING: This is a fiction so don't over believing in it. SKYMIAN is an idol group that created by Dissa Chikatta, which is basically sung in pop genres. Their inspiration to create and idol group was Aqua Billion and Love Live. Korouki was the one who have this idea. Then along with Sakura, Yumi, and Megami, they assemble the other members and form SKYMIAN. In first, SKYMIAN only have 7 members. But they also have 3 passive members, and there are two more members that passionate enough to join. Although now they have 12 members, they still want to keep SKYMIAN name as memories. This name still seems unique and unforgottable for the other members. Chronology Third Years On Kirameki Academy, there is a poster about School Idol Group Competition in the town. At that day, Korouki passed that poster and got excited. Korouki then asked Sakura and Megami to join her, made an idol group to join that competition. She knew that they already third years but she don't really care for that. Sakura and Megami also wasn't interested into it at first. Especially Sakura, she saw herself as a girl who can't follow the modern era. But Korouki's not giving up, she showed her impressions about school idol groups. And she awaked Sakura's soul with a Yukimonsterismpop song. After listened to the song, Sakura feel like, "Why I don't know this sensation since beginning?" and she wants to feel that too. So she decided to join Korouki. She then asked Megami to join without fearing her minus anymore, but she's still covering herself. But then she even invited all her classmates in front of the class. In there, she caught The Daydreamer Girl, Yumi. Yumi was interested because she loved to compose musics with her piano, and she wants her songs to be sung with anyone else. She devoted herself to be a composer and a main member. So at a while the group has three members, Sakura, Korouki, and Yumi. Few days passed away. Megami felt lonely and only able to do her job as the class's leader. Usually Sakura's there to help her, but since Sakura joined the idol group madness they began rare to met. Sakura also not really asked Megami to accompany her anymore. Though Megami known to be the most kind people, she's also included to people who saves the deepest injure inside. One day Megami felt so bored and take a walk. She passed their practice room and tried to knew what're they doing. But she caught up by Korouki who bought some popsicles for break time. Then Korouki asked Megami to came in and saw their practice. Sakura saw her then said that finally she had a break time. She also said that she can't ask Megami to accompany her since she's not interested and don't have much free time. Megami surprised, she only able to cried. Sakura's still care with her. After a while Megami lied to her feelings, she asked why she never try to ask, and why she can't help anymore. But ended up with cried and hugged Sakura very tight because she's not that type of person. Sakura also cried happily. Then she whispered to Megami, "Join the school idol!" Because Megami's still crying, she just answered yes. Everyone else in there surprised but glad to hear that. After a while, Megami just realized it and shouted no she didn't mean that. But Sakura forced Megami because she don't want to leave her anymore. Also she want Megami at least to try it. Sakura asked Megami to play the harp. Then they played a song that Yumi composed together. Megami suddenly felt the joy. The feeling that she may can't feel it anymore. Because of this and her friend, there isn't anymore reason to covering herself. Megami finally decided to formally join as the main member. Trump of Love Academy Students After many times practiced as four members, the principal knew this and announce Kirameki's Idol Group Participation in front of the school. Then the nearby school (their relations also near), Trump of Love Academy, suggest to add their talented school students too. Though maybe they're not interested, they want that group to try invite them at least. Sakura, Yumi, Korouki, and Megami knew this and try to found out who are those students. First Ikaru Kuroboshi. She's good at modern dance, but her face seems so arrogant. Second Amai Tsunemi. As the surname, this one is Sakura's sister so they knew her well. She's a cute girl who likes to designs and dance a bit. The last is Nagari Hamai. She's having many interesting appeal points, from top to bottom. Also written that she has a good vocal. Sub-Unit Clover Green This sub-unit created with pop and spiritual theme. The members are Sakura, Amai, and Megami. Mostly they created because of their green-ish colored hairs. Boshiwai This sub-unit created with cool majority theme. The members are those with Boshi surname, of course Yamine, Ikaru, and Yumi. Long-Plasma This sub-unit created with smile and colorful theme. The members are the Hikari, Korouki, and Nagari. Margaretta This sub-unit created with elegant and magical theme. The members are Sagatou, Etta, and Samara. Singles 1st single: Sora wo Miageyou! 'Track list: ' # Sora wo Miageyou! # Watashitachi no Jounetsu # Sora wo Miageyou! (Off Vocal) # Watashitachi no Jounetsu (Off Vocal) Fun facts Galleries School SKYMIAN.png|Ordinary SKYMIAN members in School Uniforms SKYMIANPass.png|The passive members in The Practice Room SKYSKYY.png|7 Ordinary Members in Idol Outfit YESD2.png|Passive Members got Idol Outfit too! SKYMIAN Debut.png|7 Ordinary Members in Idol Outfit (AS) SKYMIAN (without Sagatou).png|All SKYMIAN members (excluding Sagatou) edit SKYMIAN Casual.png|All SKYMIAN Primary Members in their casual outfits Category:Idol Group Category:Pop Category:All Miku Hair Based Group Category:Dissa Chikatta Category:Teen Idols Category:Kirameki Academy Students Category:Trump of Love Academy Students